fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth
Synopsis Byleth receives a new mission from Rhea and Seteth to help with security on the day of the ritual for the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth. Byleth and their students tackle the areas lacking in security one by one and discover the enemy in the Holy Mausoleum. Recruitment *Catherine - If teaching the Blue Lions or Golden Deer, Catherine can be recruited should Byleth be at least Level 20. Monastery Quests Optional Quests * Only the Bold (from Caspar) * Tea for Two (from Ferdinand) * Learning from the Best (from Manuela) Month Only Quests * Know Your Enemy (from Edelgard/Dimitri/Claude) * In Hiding (from Seteth) Items * Dark Seal (from Death Knight) * Chest Key (from Western Church Soldier) * Chest Key (from Western Church Soldier) * Spirit Dust (from left Chest) * Intermediate Seal (from right Chest) * Sword of the Creator (end of the chapter) Shops Armory Item Shop Battalion Guild Strategy This chapter is the first to feature the Death Knight, who will be the most powerful enemy unit you've faced so far. He will severely wound any of your units or outright kill them at this point of the game so it is ill advised to attempt to attack him unless you have significantly leveled your allies. Be aware the Death Knight has the skill Counterattack, allowing him to counter any attempt to attack him regardless of range. Thankfully, he can be safely ignored, as he will not move from his starting spot in the center as long as he isn't attacked, or an ally ending their turn next to him (or inside his attack radius on Maddening). Defeating him however, will yield up a Dark Seal, and is one of the few that you can obtain in a single playthrough to promote a unit into a Dark Mage/Sorcerer. If you want the seal, but do not wish to fight him, a strategy is to have a character who has learned Steal swipe it off of him, and have another ally with Draw Back, Reposition, or Shove can move the thief character out of his attack range, discarding the need to defeat him for it. The rest of the enemies on this map are fairly standard having a nice mix of magic and physical units so minding who you send out is important when entering enemy attack ranges. The fight is relatively straightforward, though the player has 25 turns to complete it otherwise it is an instant game over. Reinforcements will show up as the battle progresses, but they will only appear from the south. There are two chests on the map. The Chest located in the northwest contain a Spirit Dust to increase the Magic stat of an ally while the north east contains an Intermediate Seal. Completing this map will award the player the Sword of the Creator. It is a powerful sword that they can use to attack at 1-2 range and allows Byleth only to use Ruptured Heaven. While the sword has 20 uses and Ruptured Heaven, which calculates Byleth's bonus damage based on their Magic stat, it consumes 3 usages. While it can break, the sword will regenerate 5 uses if the player decides to rest for the day, rather than battle or visit the monastery or require Umbral Steel to repair. While 20 uses may not seem like a lot, there is still worth using the sword as in Chapter 8, the sword will receive an upgrade and restore its uses, thus use it as necessary for the next three chapters. Reinforcements *Turn 7, from the bottom of the map ** 2 Mages lvl 14 w/ Fire ** 1 Dark Mage lvl 14 w/ Miasma Category:Three Houses Chapters